In Venere Veritas
by PhoenixSong17
Summary: Arizona finds a way to heal after her break-up with Callie
1. Running Around Leaving Scars

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. I am only borrowing the characters from Shonda Rhimes. The song belongs to the wonderful Christina Perri.

Background: This story is set directly after Callie and Arizona's break-up last season and is from AZ's POV.

Song referenced: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

* * *

**Running Around Leaving Scars**

**Arizona's POV**

It's late. Too late. It's also cold. I can feel the breeze stinging my cheeks as I make my way up to my apartment building. I stare up at the large structure for a long time before admitting defeat. I can't go in just yet. I pull a small back of Camel cigarettes from my pocket and place one between my lips. I quickly ignite it with my lighter and inhale the sweet nicotine, allowing it to calm my senses. I take long, deep drags on my cigarette until it has burnt all the way to the base. Deciding that I can't avoid it any longer, I flick the used bud into the darkness, hitch my small duffel up onto my shoulder, and walk slowly through the glass doors and to the stairwell. When I finally reach my front door, I stop in my tracks. I know that opening that door, emptying my bag, sleeping in my bed alone for the first time in ages; it will make everything real. It will make _this_ real.

I haven't cried yet, something that surprises me.  
Am I angry? Yes.  
Am I in shock? Yes.  
Am I broken? Hell yes!  
But, for some reason, I still haven't cried. Not even when Calliope was sobbing in my arms.

Calliope. I miss her already. I miss her scent, I miss her touch, I miss the adorable way her eyes would light up whenever she would look at me. God, I miss her. We made love before I left. We didn't want our final night together to be something both of us would look back on with regret and pain. We wanted to remember the love. The sex was fervent and angry at times, both of us determined to imprint ourselves upon the other's heart and soul forever, but it was still based in love. I still love her, and I know she still loves me.

I take a few deep, shaky breaths before placing my key in the lock and turning it slowly. The door swings open, almost ominously. I look around the room. Nothing has changed, and yet everything has changed. My gaze rakes over the quiet apartment before falling upon my piano. I feel a wave of grief crash into me. I drop everything in my arms onto the floor, discard my coat, and, almost reluctantly, move toward the large instrument. I ease the bench out and sit down in front of the black and white keys. My mind flashes back to Calliope and I's first night together. I couldn't sleep and she had found me sitting at the piano for the first time in ages. We spent so many more nights here, singing and laughing.

I stare down at the keys, unsure of what to do. I suddenly realize that I've never played for myself. For as long as I can remember, I've always played for other people, mostly Calliope. However, tonight, I need to feel the comfort that music used to bring me. Danny's gift had brought me so much happiness. Maybe it can bring me healing, too. Out of habit, I straighten my posture and place my fingers on the smooth ivory. Before I indulge in my pain, I speak and apology to the empty space around me.

"I'm sorry, Calliope," I whisper. "I love you. I love you so much, but, for right now, I can't. Right now, in this moment, I need to hate you. For my own sanity."

When I finish speaking, I press down on the piano's keys and let my emotions take over.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you,  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret.  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,  
You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live half alive,  
And now you want me one more time._

I know this was nobody's fault, but I need to place blame, need to find reason within the madness. Just for tonight, in my agony, I need to blame her. For making me fall in love with her. For being everything I ever wanted. For being everything that I can't have.

_And who do you think you are,  
Running round leaving scars?  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart?  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul,  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?_

I know my words are harsh and untrue, but I don't care. I know I'm the latest in a long line of former lovers. I'm hurt and furious at the thought of becoming a memory. Our first date, our first kiss, the first time we made love; now, only snapshots of the past. I can feel a shiver reach down my spine as I continue to pour my heart into a melody that I know is only half-true.

_And it took so long just to feel alright,  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes.  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed,  
'Cause you broke all your promises.  
And now you're back.  
You don't get to get me back._

Then I feel it. A drop of moisture falls from my cheek and shatters on an ivory key, deflecting onto the back of my hand. I falter slightly before deciding to finish the song, feeling tears spill freely over my eyes and splash on to the line of keys beneath my fingers. I need to finish the song, to dwell within my emotions. Otherwise, I know I'll shut them away and drive myself into madness. I need to allow myself to _feel_.

_And who do you think you are,  
Running around leaving scars?  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart?  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul.  
Don't come back for me.  
Don't come back at all._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are…?_

As I press down upon the final notes, I lean forward and rest my forehead against the edge of the piano top. Sobs rip through my body as I finally feel my sorrow consume me to my very soul. I slip down onto the floor and lay face down beside the piano bench, tears falling feely onto the hardwood floor.

I don't know how long I lay here in my misery, but, when I finally find the strength to raise myself from the floor, there is a puddle of my tears glistening against the dark wood. I drag myself to my bedroom and collapse, fully clothed, on top of the covers. Feeling my consciousness slip away, I manage one last apology to the overwhelming silence around me.

"I love you, Calliope. I'm so sorry."

Fresh tears begin to fall as exhaustion takes over and the blessed darkness finally consumes me. My last coherent thought is the realization that everything is only going to get so much harder from here. The storm is coming, and I know that I am going to drown.


	2. I Swear, I've Lived and Learned

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm so sorry that this update took so long! Once I decided to continue the story, I immediately got buried in school work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've decided to do four chapters altogether, and I have the other two finished, so it's just a matter of getting them typed up on my computer and updating. Enjoy and, as always, reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, nothing is mine. **

**Song referenced: If You Only Knew by Shinedown.**

* * *

**I Swear, I've Lived and Learned**

**Arizona's POV**

I shut the door behind me with a definitive snap. It had been a long night. Derek's party had gone on long past midnight and I had to be up early for my shift in the morning. I decide to skip a shower, as I drag myself to the bedroom and throw on some sweats and ratty, old t-shirt. I turn of the lights and slip beneath the cool sheets, feeling my weary bones sigh in appreciation. I roll over to my side and wait for sleep to overcome me.

Lying in the calm silence, I allow my mind to wander freely. Derek's party had been quite successful. I'd had fun, for the most part, until I found myself locked in a gaze with Calliope. We just stared at each other for a few moments before I was able to tear my eyes away and resume the conversation I was in the middle of, however, I was no longer interested in what was being said. My mind remained focused on Calliope. She had looked beautiful, wrapped in a form fitting black and white dress that hugged her curves perfectly. I found it difficult to concentrate on much else for the rest of the evening.

I miss her. I miss everything about her. I know I put on a brave face in the wake of our break up, but, inside, I'm hurting more than I'll ever allow anyone to see. She's everything I want, but I can't have her. I can't give her what she wants, and I won't be the one to keep her from her dreams. Someone had to be the one to say when.

I lay in bed a while longer before glancing at the clock. 3am. Deciding that my efforts are futile, I drag myself out of bed and make my way to the kitchen for a glass of water, or whatever's in the fridge. I pass my piano on the way and stop for a second. The modest instrument had been my therapist for much of the past few weeks. I continue on my way to the kitchen and pour myself some water before bringing it back to the piano with me. I set the glass on top of the dark wood and pull the small bench out to sit down upon.

I run my fingers over the line of keys. It's become a sort of ritual I perform each time before I pour my heart out onto the delicate ivory. I close my eyes for a moment, relieving the past few weeks, particularly tonight. I know I've tried to convince myself that I have moved on, but it's a lie. I can't even bring myself to take off the necklace Calliope had given me on Valentine's Day. It's all I have left of her, and I just know that if I take it off, I'm going to spiral out of control. I'm barely hanging on as it is, but nobody knows that. I won't let them.

I rip myself from my thoughts, crashing back into the present where I'm alone at my piano, alone in my apartment. I'm alone. I don't want to be alone. I want Calliope here, to hold and be held. I sigh heavily, knowing that I'm never really going to be able to move on. I'll be stuck in time forever, pining for everything that I would give anything for. I'd give anything, everything, for her.

I sit in contemplation for a moment longer, finally settling on a song. I just learned it recently and find myself enthralled with it, absentmindedly plucking it out whenever I find myself in my new usual spot at the piano. I straighten my posture, cross my ankles, and allow the melody to take hold, guiding my fingers across the keys.

_If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating heart  
Before I'd lose you_

_I still hold onto the letters you returned  
I swear I've lived and learned_

I've been able to move past my anger and the blame that consumed me the first week or so after Calliope and I finally faced reality. I'm not really angry anymore, just sad. I wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, wishing that she was on the pillow next to me. She's always beautiful when she sleeps. Her hair fans out around her, and she always has a peaceful look on her face. Sometimes I would just stare in wonder at my good fortune. Not anymore. Now I'm lucky enough just to get three hours of sleep. It's almost as if my clock taunts me, moving as slow as it possibly can just to torment me.

My mind snaps, once again, back to the present as my fingers dance across the piano keys. My voice fills the room as I sing the words that hold so much truth within them.

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me  
I toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight,  
Bring me back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe in is you,  
If you only knew_

It didn't take me long to attach to the song. The first time I heard it, all I could think of was how perfect it was. When Calliope and I feel apart, I spent the better chunk of the week that followed wishing this were all just a terrible dream. So many days I considered running back to her and declaring that I was wrong, but I just can't do that to her. It wouldn't be fair, to either of us. So I kept silent, and now we avoid each other at all costs. However, that doesn't mean I've been able to stay away. I watch her from a distance; across the cafeteria, from down the hall, sitting in the gallery of one of her surgeries. In all honesty, it's just a gentle form of stalking, but I can't help it. I can't let go.

I close my eyes and feel a single tear slide gently down my cheek. I continue to move my fingers in a patter so familiar that it's almost imbedded into the ivory keys.

_If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone_

_I don't regret any days I spent,  
Nights we shared, or letters that I sent_

Maybe everything will turn out okay. Maybe Callie and I will be able to move past the pain and become friends again. A sad smile creeps onto my lips as I realize I'm lying. I'm just trying to make myself feel better. So much has changed. So much as been broken beyond repair. I'm not sure I can settle for just being her friend, but, in the end, I may have no other choice. It isn't ideal, but it's probably my only option.

I glance up at the clock. It's nearly 4am. My body aches from exhaustion and I know I desperately need to sleep. Never one to leave something unfinished, I redirect my gaze back to the piano and softly conclude the infections melody that has seeped into my soul.

I still hold onto the letters you returned  
You help me live and learn

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me  
I toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight,  
Bring me back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe in is you…_

_Believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew_

My fingers come to a halt as the final notes ring through the modest space. I push back gently from the piano and slowly raise myself to my feet. Gliding slowly to the window, I gaze out into the cloudy Seattle sky. A blinking catches my eye and I turn my head hopefully only to be disappointed as I watch a lone airplane skim just beneath the dreary overcast. I smile to myself as I hear my soft whisper break the silence.

"Well, you're not a shooting star, but I suppose you'll have to do."


	3. I'm Drawn Into Your Flame

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews, I greatly appreciate it! The next update won't come as quick as this one, as I've still got a bit to go on the final chapter. In the meantime, though, I hope you enjoy this latest addition to the story. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. None of it's mine.**

**Song referenced: Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica ft. Brent Smith**

**

* * *

**

**I'm Drawn Into Your Flame**

**Arizona's POV**

_I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you,  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame,  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in __my eyes,__ I'm stripped of my pride,  
And my soul surrenders,  
And you bring my heart to its knees._

The minor chords fill the darkened, empty space. I sit, exhausted, in my usual spot in front of my piano. My fingers glide across the smooth keys as the familiar words tumble from my lips, as if they've been fighting to escape all day.

I'm such an idiot! I knew the moment that I stepped onto that elevator and saw her standing there that something regrettable was going to happen. I hadn't counted on her saying anything. I just faced forward and tried desperately to control my breathing. We hadn't really seen each other much over the past few weeks, but, in all honesty, nothing had changed. Love doesn't disappear overnight.

I just stood there in agony, willing the wretched box to move faster, cursing its taunting pace. Unexpectedly, my thoughts were interrupted by a gentle plea. It was quiet, almost a whisper, as my name suddenly rolled off of her beautiful lips.

"Arizona."

My impulses didn't allow her to finish. I whipped around, my lips crashing into hers, and we found ourselves pressed up tightly against the back wall of the elevator. I don't know how long we remained in our own world like that. I just remember pulling back for lack of air, otherwise, I would have held onto that kiss for as long as possible. I gazed into the deep, chocolate brown orbs, the whole time screaming in my head to stop before I would truly regret my actions. I somehow found the strength to wrench myself from that lingering moment, and I escaped onto the next floor that wasn't even mine. I just knew I had to leave at that moment, or else I wouldn't have had the courage.

Now here I sit. I sped away from the hospital as fast as my car could move. I didn't even hesitate when I reached my apartment door. I threw it open, tossed my possessions to the floor, and practically ran to my piano. As always, I grazed my fingers across the smooth ivory before absorbing myself within a melody I'd only recently mastered.

_And it's killing me when you're away,  
I want to leave and I want to stay  
And I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the __pain.__  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try __to win__ the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind,  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away._

My mind is reeling. I don't even have the strength to justify what I've done. I've worked so hard to move on and put some distance between myself and my feelings for Calliope, and now I've shot it all to hell in fifteen seconds. Fifteen mind-blowing seconds.

I try to hush my thoughts as I concentrate on the notes seeping out from the large instrument before me. I don't know what I'm going to do. I love her and want to be with her so badly, it pains me. It wouldn't be fair to either of us, but when I catch a glimpse of her in the hallways at work, or sneak into the gallery when she's in the OR, I just want to say to hell with my pride. Her very presence is intoxicating.

I bring my busy mind back to the task in front of me. I haven't fully memorized the entire song, so I still need to glance at the sheet music from time to time. All the same, I let the minor melody fill the space around me as I feel my voice reverberate throughout my chest.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
What can I do,  
I would die without you.  
In your presence, my heart knows no shame.  
I'm not to blame,  
'Cause you bring my heart to its knees._

This is insane. What is the matter with me? I should be stronger than this, but, for some reason, this break up is kicking my ass. I suppose I'm not looking at the whole picture. It's not as if Calliope and I don't love each other anymore. It was merely a conflict of interests. Well, really only one interest. A _big_ one. All the same, we're still in love.

I suppose all I can do at this point is wait it out, though, I'm not quite sure it will ever pass. Calliope and I are made for each other. And even if we never find our way back, she is always going to own a piece of me. I have pity for the woman that comes after her, should there be one, because there's no way she can measure up to all I had before. Who am I kidding? Calliope doesn't own a piece of me, she owns everything. She always will.

_There's nothing I can do.  
My __heart is__ chained to you,  
And I can't get free…  
Look what this love's done to me._

_And it's killing me when you're away,  
I want to leave and I want to stay  
And I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the __pain.__  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try __to win__ the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind,  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away._

_Not strong enough, strong enough  
To stay away…  
Not strong enough, strong enough  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away…_

Silence takes over the room and I sit for a moment, deep in thought. The glow of the city cascades through the window, softly illuminating my features. I rub my suddenly sleepy eyes, walk over to the glass, and look down upon the damp streets before dropping the blinds. I shed my clothing, as I slowly drag myself towards the bedroom. After pulling on an oversized t-shirt, I sink down into the mattress. I allow myself one last remembrance of that moment in the elevator before closing my weary eyes. I feel the waves of the storm crash down upon me as I hang on for dear life, just fighting to stay afloat.


	4. The One That I've Been Waiting For

**Hello all! Here it (finally) is! This will be the final chapter of this story. I contemplated doing and epilogue type of chapter, but I think this is a nice ending on it's own. Besides, I'm currently working on a fic that is based upon the musical episode but it will be from Arizona's POV. I'm half-way through it, so I should be posting chapters to that soon. Anyway, thanks so much for all the lovely reviews I've received and for sticking with this fic, even though it takes me forever to get chapters posted. I hope you enjoy the ending I've written, and, as always, feedback is always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own anything Grey's Anatomy related. Also, this is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.  
**

**Song referenced: Changed By You by Between the Trees. Unfortunately, this band is no longer together, but you should still check out their music, because it's quite awesome**

* * *

**The One That I've Been Waiting For**

**Arizona's POV**

My eyes gently flutter open as I try to steady my mind and gain awareness of my surroundings. I feel the firmness of a mattress beneath me and realize I'm at home in my own room. Moonlight streams in softly through the curtains, providing subtle light for my weary eyes. As I sit up, the blankets fall down to my waist, revealing my naked torso and a caramel-skinned arm holding tight to my midsection.

Suddenly the events of the day start flooding back to me. A grieving gunman, people wounded, others dead. People I've worked with everyday over the past year and had become friends with are dead. I squeeze my eyes shut as tears start to fill my eyes. I glance toward the figure next to me and feel a sense of calm come over me.

Calliope. In the midst of tragedy, when a time of mourning was taking hold of an entire cit, there was still a reason for my heart to celebrate. Through a deadly wasteland, Calliope and I had managed to find each other again. It was all coming back to me, like a perfect dream. I glance down at the serene features of her beautiful face. She looks as though our world hadn't come crashing down only hours ago. As if everything were normal and it was just another morning. But it's not. People are dead. People I've known and interacted every single day. People I was friends with. They're gone.

I suddenly feel the urge to get up. To move around and use my limbs, just to reinforce the fact that I'm alive. I slowly extract myself from calliope's arms and grab my robe before I slip out toward the kitchen, shutting the door behind me. I move lightly towards the kitchen, desperately in need of a hot cup of coffee. I look into the spacious living room, my gaze falling upon my piano as I walk past. I know exactly where I'll end up in a few minutes. But, first, coffee.

I tap my fingers impatiently on the counter as I wait for the Keurig to spit out my single cup. When the machine finally sputters to a halt, I carefully lift the cup, grab a napkin, and make my way to the living room and my piano. I set down the napkin and gently place my cup on top of it to protect the delicate wood beneath it. I slowly lower myself onto the bench and gaze at the black and white keys.

So much has happened over the past few months. This instrument as played many sad songs and seen its fair share of my tears. Tonight, however, I feel different. For the first time in a long time, I feel hopeful. I feel inspired. I think of Calliope and how she was so heroic today, keeping Ruby and I out of harm's way. She was willing to put herself in front of a gun if it meant saving us. Saving me. I can't imagine how I ever could have doubted her.

I glance toward the bedroom door, deciding that if I play softly enough it shouldn't wake the angel within the room. I direct my attention back to the piano and think for a moment, slowly running my fingers over the ivory keys. Smiling, I know exactly what song to play. I straighten my posture, cross my ankles, and gently press down upon the notes, allowing them to seep softly through the room. With another quick glance toward the bedroom, I begin to quietly sing the simple yet beautiful melody.

_Please wait while I slowly untie my tongue tonight  
I pray by some feeble my words would tell you what my heart has to say  
'Cause you've always been right beside me for so many days  
How could I be without you now?_

Before I can go on, I hear the bedroom door creek open. Calliope stumbles out into the room looking disheveled and slightly disoriented in a black tank top and matching sweats. I swear, she looks beautiful in anything. Her bleary eyes scan the apartment before she finally finds me, smirking at the piano. She smiles and makes her way over to me, plopping down onto the bench.

"I thought I could hear that beautiful voice of yours," she says softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

I smile and the small gesture and gaze back into her eyes. "I came out for a cup of coffee and found myself distracted."

She smiles knowingly and looks down, playing with the hem of her top before speaking again. "Ari," she says, barely whispering. "I'm so sorry. Everything I said today was really out of line."

I lift her chin up so she's looking into my eyes again and lace her fingers with mine. "Calliope, we both said a lot of stupid things today. We have a lot to talk about, but for now let's just enjoy the peacefulness. Okay?"

Her eyes light up and she leans her forehead against mine. "Okay," she replies before capturing my lips with a chaste, yet loving, kiss.

I lean into her side as she softly snakes her arm around my waist. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Calliope pulls back and looks at me curiously.

"So, what song were you playing before I interrupted you?" she asks.

"Oh, just a little something I learned recently. It's always stuck in my head and I thought it was perfect for tonight." I reply cryptically, hoping she'll want to hear it.

Just as I knew she would, Calliope takes the bait. "Will you play it for me?" she asks, grinning.

"Of course, love," I answer, grinning back. I straighten my posture once again and pick up the song where I'd left off, hoping the angel sitting next to me will love it as much as I do.

_'Cause I am changed by you  
The more I get to know you  
The more I want you close to me  
And I'll take care of you  
Please just say you'll let me  
Forever be whatever you need_

As the hopeful notes float through the open room, I can't help but think how very fortunate I am. I'm sitting next to the most wonderful woman I could ever imagine. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone like my Calliope. I flash back to the night we met, that life changing kiss in a filthy bar bathroom. I'd almost been ready to give up on dating that the distant hope for love, but when I saw her, everything changed. I knew there was something special about her. If I didn't take a chance, I knew I would always regret it.

Over a year later, here we sit in peaceful silence as notes from the piano and my voice fill the space around us. We've been through a lot of crap, but we've made it through to the other side. When I glance over at her, I'm absolutely stunned by the fact I'd almost let her get away from me. Yes, we have a lot to discuss, but I know we'll be okay. At first, I was scared of change, but I've finally realized that some people are worth changing for. Calliope is definitely one of them

I look over at the gorgeous woman next to me and see that her eyes have closed and she has a smile playing that the corner of her lips. I feel my dimples come out as my own smiles lights up my features. My fingers dance across the piano as I continue my way through the melody.

_And so if you're supposed to get what you deserve in life  
And you came just in the nick of time  
God's grace has overtaken me  
My love, needless to say, I am blessed by you  
'Cause you are the one, you are the one that I've been waiting for  
I've been waiting for_

It's a funny thing, change. Everyone always swears up and down that, no matter what, they'll always be the same person. They'll never change and no one can make them. It's a lie. We all change, everyday, as we adjust to something new that life decides to hurl at us. I was one of these people that swore I would never change or accommodate. That all went out the window when life hurled Calliope into my arms. From the day I followed her into that bathroom, I've never been the same.

I know I've changed. I can see it every day. I'm more patient, more open, and more aware of how my actions affect everyone around me. I've always been confident and sure of myself, but I've never been comfortable with vulnerability. If there's one thing Calliope has taught me, it's the ability to trust myself and my feelings with those I love

It's funny, I picked this song, because I've always loved the melody and how simple yet beautiful it is. Until now, I've never actually considered its meaning. Now I'm sure it was written for us; for me and Calliope. She has changed me for the better. As I gaze back down at the keys beneath my fingertips, I sing the final words with renewed clarity, meaning them now more than ever.

_You melt my fears away  
And reach inside me with your eyes  
And light a burning fire  
And I cannot stop staring_

And I am changed by you  
The more I get to know you  
The more I want you close to me  
And I'll take care of you  
Please just say you'll let me  
Forever be whatever you need

As the final notes fade into silence, I slowly turn to look at Calliope, surprised and touched by what I see. She's looking forward, out the window, with tears carving identical paths down her beautiful face.

"Hey," I whisper softly, so as not to startle her. "What's wrong?"

She turns her head toward me and a watery smile adorns her features. "Nothing," she replies. "Everything is perfect."

My dimples make another appearance as my face lights up at her reaction. I reach out and cup her cheek in my hand, wiping away some of her tears with my thumb. In an instant, her lips are on mine as we collide together in a soft yet passionate kiss. We pull back and I rest my forehead against hers, eyes still closed.

"I love you," she breathes.

I smile gently and open my eyes to gaze into her gorgeous chocolate orbs. My response is simple: "I love you back."

We sit like this for a few more minutes, occasionally connecting for a light kiss, before Calliope pulls away and slowly stands. She extenders her hand to me and I take it immediately, allowing my love to lead me back to the bedroom where I know we'll be doing anything but sleeping.

As we pass the window I look out toward the stars and see a flash against the clear night sky. A shooting star.


End file.
